Run for your lives!
by Phinbellafan2298
Summary: (Yeah, so the title could've been better, but eh) The teens decided to enter a haunted house one evening, with a lot of persuasion for Hiccup's part. A ton of mishaps happen as the spooky haunted house gets them one by one, and worse, kills them. With only Hiccup and Astrid left, they strive for survival inside. But the question still ensues, are they going to survive? MODERN AU


**Okay, so high again! Yep, first story (disregarding the drabble collection, One little, two little, three little Hiccstrid) on this fandom! *Confetti blows up everywhere* Woo! Anyways, this is a Halloween fic because I felt like it! And this is also THE first Halloween fic I have EVER created, first in the horror lane!**

**So this story takes place a few days after Dawn of the Dragon Racers (If you haven't watched it yet, I'm pretty sure that there's a copy on YouTube but you have to be quite patient because it's the one where they post two minutes each of the whole episode so it won't be deleted). So yeah, after Dawn of the Dragon Racers event (I checked, yes, there IS a copy, act now before copyright thingy). Same age, meaning twenty years old. So basically, they're their HTTYD 2 selves, I just changed their characteristics a bit for it to be more modern-y and because I'm not used to all the sarcasm and Vikingness yet.**

**Good luck reading on! Oh, I don't own anything. ~HAPPY HALLOWEEN!~**

* * *

><p>"A-Are you guys sure about this?" A boy with auburn hair and forest green eyes asked, shaking visibly<p>

A blonde girl and a blond guy both tsk-ed and shook their heads.

"Astrid, tell your _boyfriend_ over here that we're all really sure about this decision." The female one deadpanned

"Not everyone's sure!" a chubby guy interrupted the silence, raising a hand to call attention

The female nudged him and muttered in his ear, "Shut up, Fishlegs, we're trying to convince Hiccup to join us, not back out."

"Come on you guys," Scott "Snotlout" Jorgenson snapped, "we're not going to be able to enter the house at this rate!"

"Snotlout's right, Hiccup. Come on, maybe we're going to see a ghost or two." Terrence "Tuffnut" Thorston announced giddily

"G-g-ghost?" Hiccup was obviously shaking, his right knee, left stump and both hands were

The other blonde girl named Astrid put her left hand on Hiccup's right shoulder softly.

"Don't listen to them, Hiccup, there is no such thing as ghosts." Astrid proclaimed

"Actually, there's still 72.0384% of ghosts being real, despite the seven out of ten scientific claims that they are not real." Fishlegs stated as a matter-of-factly

"Alright you guys, you coming or what?" Snotlout asked, obviously annoyed, "Because the twins and I are about to go now."

"Come on, Hic, it'll be fun and it would all be over before you know it." the girl encouraged

Hiccup sighed, "Fine. But the moment I want to go out, I'm going out."

"That's great!" Ruffnut, the female blonde twin, exclaimed

And that was how Hiccup found himself standing in front of the gigantic haunted house looming over him.

The house would probably be in around four to five floors. There were cracked windows, the shattered glass either on the grass of the front yard or non-existent. A huge double door stood in front of them. The height of the house was far beyond normal. It was obvious that the ceilings were sky high. There were a few dead trees around the yard, dead weed, and a bush or two. The brown paint of the house was chipping away from old age.

"Alright, it's seven, are we going in or not?" Astrid asked impatiently

"Let's go before Astrid here makes _us_ the exhibit in there." Tuffnut smirked

"Huh, that _does_ sound way better than going in some phony haunted house. What do you think, Snotlout?" Astrid grinned menacingly

"Babe," Snotlout started, Hiccup cleared his throat, "I know that you love me and you know that I love you, so no point of proving my love for you after death," he paused and looked at his other friends, "right?"

The twins stared at the boy for a while, "Eh, I bet it'll look awesome when Astrid debones you." Ruffnut claimed

"Or! Or," the male twin turned giddy, "when she turns him inside out!"

"Yeah!" the twins cheered then bumped their heads into each other's

The pair of huge wooden doors of the house opened wide as if willing the teens to enter. All six of them fell silent and stared intently on the doors.

"I'm coming, dad!" Hiccup yelled after what seemed like a lifetime, quickly turning around

Astrid got a strong hold on Hiccup's sweater sleeve and the boy grunted and turned back to his former position.

"It's now or never, guys." Fishlegs piped up

All teens came back to reality and entered the house. It was pitch black inside and no one could see a thing. The moment they entered the house, the doors shut closed. All six of them retreated back to the door and tried opening it but it would not budge.

"Oh great, this just looks like a scene from a horror movie or something." Tuffnut deadpanned, leaning on the wall beside the door

"Wait, wait. What if we _are_ in a horror movie?" Ruffnut asked, smile broadening, "Ooh, guys, what if we split up?"

The remaining four looked at her as if she had grown a second head.

"That's right! Ruff and I will go together, Snotlout and Astrid, and Fishlegs and Hiccup." Tuffnut explained

"So why do _I_ get to go with Snotface?" Astrid asked, "And _seriously_? You two, stop thinking that this is a movie of some sort, and-. Will you two stop looking for hidden cameras?!"

The twins halted in their actions of looking in every nook and cranny and gave Astrid a look as if asking her how dumb they were.

"Duh, this is a reality show, Astrid. How else would those doors close without anyone closing them? I don't think that's how doors work." Ruffnut stated as a matter of factly

"Yeah, and we thought _we_ were the dumb ones." Tuffnut rolled his eyes

Astrid resisted the urge to facepalm and knock the living daylight out of the one who closed the doors shut and got her stuck with these people she calls friends.

"Alright fine, we _are_ in a horror film." Astrid sighed, defeated, "But we are _not_ spliting up."

"Yeah, definitely." Hiccup spoke

"Spliting up would probably raise our chances of seeing paranormal activities by 18.920% but it's still a safe bet to go through this together." Fishlegs agreed

"Let's go, let's get moving! We always get stuck in place every five minutes just because we're talking. Don't that seem at least a little bit weird to you?" Astrid crossed her arms

"I don't know about you guys but Astrid's right," Snotlout turned to Hiccup's and Astrid's 'really?' expressions, "I'm not flirting this time! Dude, you're my cousin," he added, referring to Hiccup, "I also know what's right or wrong."

"Oh really? You flirted with me and-." she sighed, "Whatever, let's just get this over with before Hiccup here faints." she grabbed Hiccup's wrist, as if he were a child in a mall, and dragged him

They walked forward in silence for about five minutes or so.

"Guys this is a really creepy place." Ruffnut piped up, "And I have a lot to say seeing as I once spent a few minutes in Tuff's room. Once and only once."

"What's so wrong about my room?"

"Sh, you hear that?" Fishlegs asked, effectively silencing the twins and stopping them in their track once more

"I... don't hear anything." Hiccup mustered up the courage to talk, "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"Uh, I think we better-."

"Ruuuuuuuuuuff!"

The five other teenagers turned to look at the male twin who was on lying on his stomach on the floor.

"Why are you yelling?!" His sister snapped

"I, I, someone was pulling me." he answered

"That's ridiculous, Tuff, everyone's here an-."

"Aaaaaahh!"

Tuffnut was pulled from his position to back from where they started, quickly being engulfed by the dark.

"Tuffnut! Stop goofing around!" Astrid glared at where Tuffnut was pulled from

"Astrid, Tuff's not joking." Ruffnut murmured and noticed the confused stares given by the other three, "What? He can be serious some times."

"Let's just... go. We'll find Tuff in the morning." Fishlegs hesitatedly stated

"Uh, it might not seem very obvious but I can still be concerned over my twin's wellbeing so I'm not moving an inch till we find him." Ruffnut commented

"Then stay here! MUAHAHAHAHA!" All of them looked towards each other, startled expressions over their faces

"Um, any chance you might be changing your mind, Ruff?" Hiccup questioned, quite impatiently

"Yep. Let's go." Ruff answered quickly and they all continued forward, running as fast as their feet could push them

"What was that?" Astrid asked the others

"You think I'll be running right now if I had a clue?!" Snotlout snapped

"Why you!"

"Hey, fighting will lead us to nothing. Stop fighting and focus on finding the, wait." Hiccup stopped running and so did the others

The four teens looked at Hiccup with confused and panicked stares.

"What is it now, Hiccup?!" Astrid asked impatiently, "You know that we should probably running for our lives now."

"I know that, but," he turned to his right and walked ever so carefully and slowly

Time stood still at the moment, and it was as if the only noises in the world were their heavy panting and the thud-and-squeak of Hiccup's footsteps. He squinted a bit, still getting used to the dark. He pointed to a human-sized doll leaning on the wall at the far right.

"Isn't that-. Have you guys noticed that doll before?" Hiccup asked

"What, is it, like, following us or something?" Ruffnut asked

"Yeah, maybe it was the one who spoke that spooky thing." Snotlout added

"No, look," Hiccup continued walking forward, their rightful destination

In just a matter of about half a minute, Hiccup had seen the back of his friends and assumed that his hunches were correct.

"I knew this was a bad idea." he muttered

The teens looked behind them, where the source of the sound was, and were shocked to see Hiccup there.

"But, wait, weren't you going there?" Astrid asked, pointing at his former directions

"If my hunches are right, then I presume that we were just running in circles." Fishlegs explained

"Um, guys?" Hiccup asked examining his friends

"Yeah?" All of them, except for Hiccup, responded

"Where's Snotlout?"

They all looked at his former place and saw thin air.

"But he was right there." Astrid whispered

"Sweet! Snotlout's gone!" Ruffnut squealed

"And that's a good thing, why?" Fishlegs asked

"Well, one, he just stopped flirting with Astrid, that means I'm next, considering that we're the only people he actually interacts with, and I so do not want the treatment Astrid got from him." Ruffnut answered truthfully

"Whoa, the doll's not here anymore." Hiccup whispered, walking over to where the said doll was, "Let's really go now. I'm starting to get scared."

"Starting?" Ruffnut smirked

Hiccup turned to Ruffnut and glared at the girl with one of those Astrid glares.

"Okay, okay, yeesh, you've been hanging out with Astrid _way_ too much." Ruffnut continued on walking

The four continued on in silence once more, observing the creepy interior decoration. The hallway dragged on and on, darkness ruling over them. There were a couple of doors, all with rusty knobs and old wood. A window or two were seen once in a while. The windows were shattered long before, the impact either coming from outside or inside, the teens have still yet to decide what was scarier. They were covered with huge torn drapes. It was definitely not torn by a human or any weapon it could. Their guess: a wolf or two.

"Okay, how do you suggest we get out of here?" Astrid asked, looking around at the scenery, "I mean, we _have_ to get out of here before who-knows-what gets us."

"I dunno about you guys, but I'm trying my luck to this room." Ruffnut spoke, pointing to the room to her left

They all turned towards it. Ruffnut held the door knob and twisted it. She paused for a second or two then pushed the door slowly. It creaked loudly, giving off an ominous sound, as if their current situation was not ominous enough.

Fishlegs turned to the couple then back at Ruffnut, "Uh, Ruff, I don't think that that's-."

"Help!" Ruffnut was pulled in to the room then, as she fully entered, the door slammed shut

Astrid, Hiccup and Fishlegs quickly ran towards the door and the girl tried and tried to open the door to free her friend to no avail.

"Hiccup, plan. Now." Astrid said agitatedly

"I, I, w-we run...?" Hiccup hesitatedly answered, Astrid gave him a 'you have got to be kidding me?' look, "What? Astrid, if you haven't noticed, my cousin's missing too and _I'm_ supposed to be the responsible one here."

"Fine, fine." Astrid grumbled, "Fishlegs do you have an-. Oh gods no."

"Fishlegs is gone, is he?" Hiccup deadpanned, half-lidded, without turning to look

"You're never going to get out now! MUAHAHAHAHA!" A scary voice yelled out of nowhere

"Oh yeah?!" Astrid yelled at thin air, "You think you're so scary, then _show_ yourself you useless ghost!"

"Astrid, I think it's not good to anger the monster." Hiccup muttered lowly

"I don't care anymore, Hiccup! That, that ghost got all our friends whom we may never see again!" Astrid retorded, "I, I don't even care anymore if we _die_ tonight. All that matters is we find our friends and try to get out."

"But, I, Astrid," Hiccup sighed, running a hand through his hair, "yes we're going to find them _and_ get out here all alive and well. I'm not going to let,"

"Hiccu-Hiccup."

Both jumped up in the air in fright then turned to where they came from, only to see Snotlout crawling, all bruised and bloodied.

"Hiccup, Astrid, save yourselves." he gasped for breath, "It, it got me and tortured me, a-and, just, both of you, get out or it'll kill you and turn you inside out."

"Snotlout, we're _not_ going without you four, now come on!" Astrid pulled the boy's arm

"I can't, this is," he winced in pain, "this is my end. Tell my parents I love them, and Hi-Hiccup?"

"Yeah?"

"Give Astrid to me in my last minutes."

Astrid gave him a mighty punch in the arm, disregarding his condition."

"Ow! Astrid! But seriously though, you guys should start running," he gasped, "I, I hear it coming! Run!"

Heavy footsteps sounded, getting louder and louder with every step. With Snotlout still on the ground, and as if stopped breathing, the couple started running forward. Spiders fell from the ceiling as they passed through. A couple Jacks-in-the-box sounded, making the place much more creepy than it was before, if it was ever possible. A loud ear-piercing shriek came from one of the two and a loud maniacal laugh sounded off the distance.

"Hiccup! Would you stop the yelling?!"

"I can't! I'm too freaked out to care about not yelling." Hiccup answered then yelled as he faced another dead end

They sharply turned right and into another pitch black hallway.

"Wait, hold up." Hiccup said, halting

Astrid stopped and looked over to the left where Hiccup was staring.

"It's, it's," Hiccup gaped

Astrid gasped, "Tuffnut?!"

There, on a wooden chest, was Tuffnut, only he was not that, what you would say, complete. Tuffnut's eyes were opened wide, mouth hung open, as if he had just seen something horrifying. Blood was covering the top of the chest where Tuffnut's head was. And only his head.

"H-How did that," Hiccup started hyperventilating, "I have to get you out, Astrid."

He pulled Astrid and started running towards what his guts felt like the right way: towards the left, where he saw a staircase leading downstairs was.

"Hiccup I don't think this is the right way." Astrid panted

"Well, if you don't care, then _I_ don't care either! I have to get you out of here if it's the last thing I do!" Hiccup responded

Astrid fell silent to that. She suddenly felt warm and tingly, especially her cheeks which she assumed to be burning red at the moment. What?! She is Astrid Hofferson, the team captain of the runners, and that girl does not feel all tingly and warm. Maybe Hiccup really had that effect on his, she would not deny it to herself anymore but to others, one word and they will _surely_ be the ones haunting her the next time.

"Astrid!" They turned around and saw Ruffnut from the end of the hall, "It's this way!"

They followed the girl and went back to their previous track.

"Ruff, where are we going?!" Astrid snapped

"The," Ruffnut winced and held a hand to her side, "The exit. I-. You need to get out before you end up like Tuffnut!"

Ruffnut started lagging behind them until she was out of sight once more.

"What now, Astrid?"

"I don't know, I-. Aaaah!"

A large double headed axe fell in front of the two. Hiccup was shaking violently while Astrid carried him bridal style.

"Hiccup!"

She dropped him to the ground and groaned.

"I thought _you_ were the boyfriend!"

"Not anymore! I take it back!" Hiccup answered, scared out of his wits

"We have to get out before," a door in front of them swung open, light entering lightly

"Dun dun dun, we're dead." Hiccup deadpanned

"I... think so." Astrid replied

"No, wait, we can't be dead. It hurt when you dropped me." Hiccup noticed, rubbing his sore forearm

Astrid rolled her eyes and slowly crept up towards the light.

"Astrid, I don't think that's safe." Hiccup whispered as he approached Astrid with the same speed as hers

"Safe or not, I'm getting outta here."

"No really, I-."

"Shut up, you!"

Hiccup sighed, rolled his eyes and stopped mimicking the girl. "Fine. If you ever need me, I'll be right here, waiting for you to go out to the _real_ exit."

Astrid shot her head up and walked over to Hiccup. She turned to her left and saw the opened door with the outside scenery clearly shown.

She punched his right arm hard, "That was for not telling me sooner."

Hiccup shrugged and they proceeded to walk outside, relieved to breathe in fresh air but dreading for the worst to come from the parents of the other four.

They got out and in a split second, three figures in black and white cloth jumped out at them. This caused Hiccup to jump into Astrid's arms once more, and the girl merely dropped him.

"What the heck?!" Hiccup yelled and pulled the cloths, "Ruff?! Tuff?!" Hiccup glared at his cousin, "_Snotlout_!"

"Snotnuts win!" Snotlout cheered, "Snotnuts! Snotnuts! Oi! Oi! Oi!"

"Wait, you guys did all of that?" Astrid asked

"Forced them to stop it." Fishlegs intervened, clearly tired out

"_All_ of that?" The twins nodded

"Well we surely give them too little credit." Hiccup whispered to Astrid

"That's what you guys get for winning the pet racing!" Snotlout explained

"You broke my arm." Astrid included, "Ugh. Why am I putting up with you people?"

"We thought you two were smart enough to think there were really no ghosts." Tuffnut laughed

"But now, _we're_ the ones laughing at you for believing that there are." Ruffnut chuckled

"Well, you better-."

"Who dares say that ghosts are not real?!" A loud shout came from the house

The three pranksters hurriedly ran out the yard, leaving the other three.

Fishlegs got out of the house, laughing, a megaphone in his hands.

Hiccup smirked and raised his arms, "Hicclegs still on the lead!"

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, there's actually a part two to this. The part two is just seen in another point of view. This is basically seen in the Hicclegs (and Hiccstrid) point of view but the next one will be on the Snotnuts point of view but I still do not know when I'll be putting that up because it's already Halloween and I'll be busy tomorrow, but I'll try!<strong>

**'Nyways, review? **


End file.
